raftwarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Raft Wars Wiki
Raft Wars is an action and shootout game for kids found on many websites for example Miniclip, Friv, BubbleBox, Agame, etc. Raft Wars 2 has been released, too, with more levels and weapons. Plot of Game Story takes place on a beach with Simon and his family. Simon discovers treasure and after it goes on the news pirates, vikings, thugs, japanese warriors, indians, nieghbors, and even his own parents battle out on the seas for the treature, and you have to team up with your brother to defend it. How to Play The purpose of the game is to defeat all the bad guys in all 11 levels. You use Simon's brother as the main character (or until he dies, then you use Simon or any other character). There are two ways of defeating your enemy: Keep shooting tennis balls (or any weapon you have) at them until they lose all their HP (two tennis shots in the head usually defeats your opponent and a rocket or missile shot straight at the head kills your opponent) Or getting them to fall into the water (or what from Simon's brother says "sleeping with the fishes") You have three weapons: Tennis balls Grenades Rockets (Missiles) Triple Balls (Only in Raft Wars 2) You have an unlimited amount of tennis balls as for the grenade and the missile, you buy those with your points. You can only have two of each. You also have a few sets of rafts. The regular raft is two floating rafts tied together. You are in the front orange part of the raft and Simon is on the duck part of the raft in the back. You can get upgrades for 1500 points. The first upgrade is an extra raft with a dog (usually the dog is easily killed). The second upgrade is a white board with black floatables and an extra character. The last upgrade is the same as the second upgrade but with stairs and a flag. You go back to the regular one when fighting Simon's parents. Characters There are numerous of characters in the game and Simon is the only character who was named in the game. The characters are: Simon - Simon is the main character in the game. He battles in the sea with his brother after he discovers treasure which he found on the beach. Simon's brother - He is one of the main characters of the games. He battles out on the seas to defend his brother's treasure. He is shown to have a stronger body than any other character in the game. Dog - Is a character that appears in the first upgrade. Though, you can't play as him. Black Baby - A character that appears in the second upgrade and helps to defend the treasure. He is later kidnapped by Simons mother. Pirates - Are a group of pirates who try to steal the treasure. There are a total of 3 pirates in the crew (last on appears in level 6) and they use cannonballs as a weapon. They first appear in level 1 and reappear in level 6. Vikings - Are a group of vikings who try to steal the treasure. There are a total of 4 vikings in the group (last on appears in level 8) and the use axes as a weapon and they first appear in level 2 and reappear in level 8. City Folk - Are a group of thugs who try to steal the treasure. There are a total of 4 thugs in the group (last on appears in level 9) and they use cannonballs as a weapon. They later use turtle bombs and they first appear in level 3 and reappear in level 9. Neighbors - Are a group of bullies who try to steal the treasure and are Simon's neightbors. They also kidnapp Simon's parents in level 10. There are a total of 4 bullies in the group (last on appears in level 10) and they use baseballs as a weapon and later use turtle bombs. They first appear in level 4 and reappear in level 10. Japanese Warriors - Are a group of warriors who try to steal the treasure. There are a total of 3 warriors in the group and they use shurikens as a weapon. They first appear in level 5. Indians - Are a group of indians who try to steal the treasure and are great shooters. There are a total of 3 indians in the group and they use exploding arrows as a weapon. They first appear in level 7. Mum - Is the one of the bad guys who try to steal the treasure and is also Simon's mother. She first appears kidnapped with her husband in level 10, then she kidnapps the black baby and take the neighbors weapons and load them with baseballs and uses it to try to kill Simon and his brother for the treasure and eventually leave the black baby on the island in level 11. Dad - Is one of the bad guys who try to steal the treasure and is also Simon's father. He first appears kidnapped with his wife in level 10, then kidnapps the black baby and take the neighbors weapons and load them with baseballs and try to use it to kill Simon and his brother for the treasure and eventually leave the black baby on the island in level 11. Latest activity Category:Browse